Inexplicable
by Inner Angel
Summary: Un sólo golpe bastó para lograr lo que un millón de lágrimas nunca pudo. Los caminos del amor siempre han sido inexplicables, después de todo. -.sasusaku.-
1. Parte 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes Naruto y todo lo relacionado con ellos, pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. _"__Inexplicable"_ es propiedad de Inner Angel.

**-o-**

**Inexplicable**

**By Inner Angel**

**-o-**

No matter what darkness lies ahead,

I will pursue that path.

No matter what,

I will obtain power!

My dreams are not of the future.

My dreams are of the past.

Uchiha Sasuke

-I-

Había cosas que eran, sencillamente inexplicables.

Sasuke lo sabía bien.

Por ello evitaba con todas sus fuerzas el racionalizar más de la cuenta. En especial cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Las mujeres no tenían sentido. ¡Cualquier hombre sabía eso!

Además, con la mayor ambición de su vida a punto de ser lograda, él no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de chicas y de sus complejidades, al menos no por el momento.

Pero eso no hacía menos cierto que su cuerpo tenía necesidades naturales y que esas necesidades debían ser atendidas con cierta frecuencia al menos, o no dudaba que terminaría como Juugo en uno de sus ataques de furia asesina.

Es por eso que había hecho su costumbre el buscar alivio para esas funciones fisiológicas sin llevarse complicaciones innecesarias. El dinero simplemente cambiaba de manos y él obtenía una merecida descarga de tensión. Era un procedimiento sencillo y conveniente al que él, ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Mientras estuvo con Orochimaru, tales cosas eran totalmente comunes, sin límites respecto a la cantidad, edad o género de los participantes. No eran ningún secreto todas las perversiones que alimentaba el legendario sannin, tanto con sus adoradas serpientes como con hombres jóvenes, especialmente.

Sasuke tampoco pensaba mucho en eso. Él era un ninja después de todo, y su cuerpo no era más que su instrumento de trabajo. Todos sus sacrificios bien valían la ganancia de poder que había experimentado.

El poder para matar a su hermano Itachi y vengar a su Clan.

Su mente estaba completamente enfocada en lograr su meta. Nada podía distraerlo o desviarlo de su misión. Ese era el camino que había elegido.

El camino del poder.

El camino de la oscuridad.

Pero como suele pasar cuando se está tan cerca de la meta, se presentó para él un problema inesperado.

O no tanto, quizás, si se toma en cuenta la terquedad de Naruto por llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Era la tercera vez que veía a sus viejos compañeros de equipo desde aquel día, en escondite de Orochimaru, cuando lo encontraron por primera vez con la estúpida pretensión de salvarlo.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente.

O más bien había algo que, si bien siempre estuvo allí, era ahora, por primera vez, que verdaderamente se hacía notar.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke siempre dijo que sus sueños y su futuro estaban en el pasado.

Nunca, tales palabras habían sido más ciertas.

Su pasado le acababa de golpear en la cara con tanta fuerza que tenía suerte de tener su cabeza aun pegada al resto de su cuerpo. Si el puño enguantado de Sakura le hubiera pegado de lleno, él no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

Entonces la miró verdaderamente, por primera vez en su vida. Y ya no vio a la niña enamorada y debilucha que le fastidiaba la vida más que Naruto –lo que ya era bastante decir. Ahora vio a una mujer que era toda una kunoichi por derecho y méritos propios. Una mujer dispuesta a lastimarlo, incluso a matarlo, si él siquiera amenazaba con vulnerar aquello que era precioso para ella.

Desde ese día, sin explicación, su propia mente comenzó a traicionarle.

Y los recuerdos lejanos de una niñez que quería olvidar empezaron a plagar su mente.

Ahora no podía apartarla de su recuerdo.

Ni de sus deseos.

-II-

Sakura podía, si quería, marcar el día y la hora exacta en que por fin dejó de ser una niña.

Fue algo vergonzoso para ella ir hasta donde su padre y decirle que estaba sangrando, que necesitaba ir a la tienda. Más lo fue para el pobre hombre, el tener que acompañarla y pagar por sus primeras toallas sanitarias, pero igual los dos se apañaron lo mejor que pudieron. Su madre se reiría después de ellos sin piedad.

Tenía muy presente también la situación que la forzó a tomar por primera vez y con toda seriedad, su carrera como kunoichi. Un ninja no necesita tener un cabello largo o unas uñas perfectamente manicuradas. Necesita agallas para luchar. Y Sakura descubrió las suyas ese día, en el bosque de la muerte, durante los exámenes chunin.

También podía recordar con precisión, el momento en que se sintió por primera vez en su vida como una kunoichi protagonista en su propia aventura y no como el personaje de relleno en un serial de moda.

Su pelea con Sasori, el maestro marionetero de Akatsuki.

Ella siempre estuvo dispuesta a todo para proteger y luchar por lo que amaba, pero nunca se sintió con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Ahora no dudaba más de sus propias habilidades. Sabía cuales eran sus límites y sus mejores armas, y no tenía miedo a usarlas. Su papel como médico sólo reforzaba aun más sus fortalezas.

Fue, en definitiva, un antes y un después para su autoestima.

Atrás había quedado la ninja que miraba con impotencia las espaldas de sus compañeros de equipo alejándose en la distancia. Atrás habían quedado todos los complejos de inferioridad por ser mujer, por no pertenecer a un gran clan, por ser frentona, por no ser la más bonita o por tener el cabello rosa.

Ahora estaba caminando hombro con hombro con sus compañeros de equipo, segura de sí misma y de su papel en el desarrollo de su propio destino.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Y el momento en que comprendió todo esto, y se dio cuenta de la verdadera magnitud de todos los cambios por los que había pasado, fue el día en que le rompió la cara de un sólo puñetazo a Uchiha Sasuke.

Nada se sintió mejor en la vida que el saberse capaz de ello.

Saber que ya no estaba atada a sus propios sentimientos por él y que podía enfrentarlo como igual, fue un momento decisivo para Sakura.

Ella, al igual que Naruto, lucharía siempre por salvar a su viejo compañero de equipo.

Pero no a cualquier precio. Ya no.

Porque la venganza y la traición eran un camino que el propio Sasuke había elegido, y ella no iba a anteponer su egoísmo de niño malcriado por encima de la vida y el bienestar de aquellas cosas en las que ella creía y que había jurado proteger: su aldea, sus amigos, sus ideales, la paz de lo que es justo y bueno en el mundo.

Por fin estaba fuera de la sombra de quien, una vez, significó todo su mundo. Por quien una vez, estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo todo.

El Sasuke del pasado nunca existió verdaderamente fuera de sus fantasías adolescentes, y el de ahora era alguien que ella desconocía y quien probablemente le odiaba luego de semejante golpe directo sobre su ego hiper-inflado de vengador incomprendido.

Ahora sólo quedaba Haruno Sakura. Una mujer independiente e inteligente, que se definía a sí misma en lugar de ser determinada por los afectos de los demás.

Él era tan sólo un recuerdo del pasado.

Y ella, ya no lo amaba.

-III-

La situación se convirtió en un completo caos tan repentinamente que Sasuke no podía más que maldecir su suerte.

Estaba muy oscuro como para ver con claridad a su alrededor y toda la base subterránea retumbaba peligrosamente con las explosiones que sonaban sobre su cabeza. Estaba completamente solo. El resto de Hebi se había dispersado, tratando de cubrir más espacio y de despejar el camino delante de él.

Pero todos los esfuerzos de infiltración habían resultado inútiles. No había señales de Uchiha Itachi en la enorme base Akatsuki por la que ahora se desplazaba. Era evidente que la escurridiza comadreja se había marchado justo a tiempo, dejándolo como siempre con las ganas de matar a flor de piel. Y para hacer de su día una mierda más complicada todavía, los ninjas de Konoha eligieron ese momento para atacar el lugar, con lo que la situación se fue al quinto infierno rápidamente.

Tenía que moverse y salir de allí cuanto antes. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en una empresa inútil a sus intereses. Konoha bien podía encargarse de destruir el lugar si quería. Su objetivo personal era luchar contra su hermano, no salvar al mundo de las locuras del célebre grupo que amenazaba con desestabilizar la intrincada organización ninja desde sus bases.

Moviéndose con la gracia que le es natural a un ninja de su calibre, Sasuke comenzó a avanzar como una sombra más en la dirección por la que sabía, existía una salida secundaria. A estas alturas todas las vías de escape estarían resguardadas seguramente, así que se preparó mentalmente para la lucha. Igual era a lo que había venido, así que un poco de práctica con sus viejos compatriotas no le vendría nada mal para ventear algo de su creciente frustración.

Entonces, lo que se encontró al doblar el recodo y entrar en la antecámara que conducía a las escaleras de salida lo hizo reconsiderar su suerte.

A un lado del lugar, atendiendo a un par de ninjas mal heridos e inconscientes, estaba su más reciente fuente de preocupación.

"Sakura".

Sasuke saboreó con cuidado como su cuerpo se tensó bajo la caricia de su voz. Ella no se había percatado de su presencia a sus espaldas, tan concentrada como estaba en la atención médica del shinobi a sus pies.

Sin voltear a verle o relajar su guardia, la joven contestó con una seguridad que rayaba peligrosamente en indiferencia.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Vas de salida, espero…".

No había señales del resto de sus compañeros de equipo pero era probable que la separación fuese momentánea y que estuvieran en camino. El complejo subterráneo era muy amplio e intrincado pero igual debía actuar rápidamente si quería sacar ventaja de la situación.

"Eso depende de ti, Sakura".

"¿De mi?"

Antes de que la joven kunoichi pudiese moverse más allá de un cambio de postura defensiva a una ofensiva, Sasuke ya la tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared a sus espaldas, completamente inmovilizada bajo su peso.

"Depende de si vas a colaborar, o a poner resistencia".

Se sentía muy bien tenerla allí, completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Su calor era intenso y las curvas de su pequeña figura se amoldaban a las suyas a la perfección. Era una mujer menuda, pero el increíble poder que escondía su cuerpo aparentemente delicado y femenino lo excitaban de maneras que él mismo no podía explicar.

Porque ella estaba allí _dejándose_ someter por él, al menos por el momento. Sasuke sabía por experiencia que un puñetazo era más que suficiente para hacerlo lamentar el haberle puesto las manos encima. La amenaza en sus próximas palabras era testimonio de ello.

"Sasuke, no se que estés tramando ahora, pero si no te quitas en este inst….".

A Sasuke le gustaba su voz, pero más le gustaban esos labios rosados y carnosos que estaba comenzando a saborear, acallando sus palabras con besos que tenía tres semanas soñando con darle. Desde su último encuentro, su deseo se había encendido y no importaba cuantas prostitutas pagase, siempre se encontraba imaginando en ellas el rostro, el cuerpo, la sonrisa de su ex – compañera de equipo, mientras se corría con su nombre en los labios.

Era evidente para él que nada más que la propia Sakura, fuente de su más reciente e inexplicable tormento, podía aplacar la sed de su deseo.

Y él no se iba a quedar con las ganas.

-IV-

Todos los que la conocían sabían a la perfección que Sakura era una mujer de armas tomar, que no soportaba abusos ni estaba dispuesta a tolerar desprecios de parte de nadie.

Esto, junto con su volátil temperamento, eran una combinación letal. Sus reacciones rayaban, con mucho, en lo monstruosamente peligroso por lo que la joven kunoichi trabajaba todos los días en mejorar una paciencia demasiado corta ante la excesiva estupidez, o ante Naruto. Era lo mismo en realidad.

Cuando algo no le gustaba lo decía sin tapujos, y cuando las palabras fallaban, sus puños hablaban por ella.

Sin embargo, la situación totalmente inexplicable en la que estaba metida la silenció efectivamente; tanto como el beso que estaba recibiendo de Uchiha Sasuke.

El infame vengador simplemente se había arrojado sobre ella para proceder a devorar su boca como un mendigo a un plato de los más exquisitos manjares. Sus labios se movían con intención y fuerza, succionando y acariciando con firmeza. Su presencia lo llenaba todo, haciendo imposible el ignorarle, o hacer algo más que igualar el ritmo frenético de su boca.

Cuando el oxígeno comenzó a hacer falta, el asalto se detuvo. Sakura abrió los ojos todavía aturdida para encontrarse con una mirada tan orgullosa y altiva que debería estar prohibida por ser una amenaza contra la humildad mortal y mundana de los demás seres humanos.

Eso bastó para hacerla recuperar un poco la cordura, claro.

"¡Suéltame… ahora!", dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿A quién quieres engañar, Sakura? Tu sola puedes soltarte con esa fuerza monstruosa que tienes… pero no lo has hecho".

"Cierto, para ello tendría que matarte, y la verdad sería muy engorroso llenar de sangre mi falda favorita".

"Yo puedo arreglar eso…", sus manos se movieron rápidamente, levantando la falda para acariciar sin reservas su trasero cubierto por los shorts de trabajo. Sakura no podía sino permanecer completamente anonadada con su descaro. Su boca procedió entonces a atacar su cuello poniendo más besos sobre su piel y subiendo considerablemente la temperatura de la habitación.

Ella nunca hubiera creído que Sasuke podía ser sexualmente tan agresivo, en especial considerando que su actitud siempre fue más bien indiferente y estoica, particularmente en sus interacciones con el sexo opuesto. Ahora no sólo demostraba que estaba interesado, sino que la deseaba.

La vida, desde luego, tenía un maldito sentido del humor.

Tres años atrás hubiera matado de buena gana por recibir semejantes atenciones del joven Uchiha. Había llorado mil y una lágrimas por su partida, por su desprecio, por su indiferencia. Pero ni todo el llanto del mundo podía devolverle lo que nunca había sido suyo.

Ahora, con el repentino asalto sexual al que estaba siendo sometida, se sentía más desconcertada que excitada la verdad.

¿Sería una trampa, quizás?

¿Estaría tratando de manipularla?

¿O acaso estaba atrapada en algún tipo de genjutsu?

La preocupación competía de cerca con las reacciones naturales de su cuerpo a las atenciones de Sasuke. Y eso, definitivamente, no lo iba a permitir.

Una de sus manos subió por la espalda ancha y masculina hasta enredarse en el cabello corto y rebelde, en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Cerrando su puño, Sakura lo haló con fuerza por los cabellos, forzando a Sasuke a separarse de su cuello y detener el dulce tormento a sus sentidos. La expresión en su rostro le informó de inmediato que la resistencia a sus atenciones era, sorpresivamente, bienvenida. De hecho Sasuke parecía complacido con su reacción y eso sólo sirvió para exasperar más a una Sakura que estaba perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. Necesitaba recuperar el control y pronto.

"Me parece que no lo has entendido… suéltame ahora, o sufres las consecuencias".

"¿Me estas amenazando, Sa-ku-ra?"

"Tómalo como quieras".

"Eso es exactamente lo que hago… tomar todo lo que quiero".

Sasuke siempre había sido orgulloso en exceso, pero ahora su arrogancia sobrepasaba todos los límites conocidos y registrados en los anales del viejo Team 7. Cierto que tenía razones para serlo, pero no por ello Sakura iba a permitir que la intimidaran esos ojos rojos como la sangre, marcas inequívocas del poder de su legado.

Ella ya no era la misma de antes, después de todo.

Una pequeña e inocente sonrisa afloró entonces en respuesta, al tiempo que su otro puño se cerró lentamente. El sonido del cuero de su guante estirándose y crujiendo bajo la presión del chakra concentrándose en su mano, fue advertencia suficiente.

En un segundo Sakura estaba lanzando un gancho de izquierda que Sasuke evitó por milímetros, impulsándose abajo y hacia atrás, fuera del alcance de la fiera kunoichi.

La mirada que intercambiaron entonces dejó en claro que ninguno de los dos iba a cederle un milímetro al otro sin luchar con uñas y dientes. Sakura estaba tan furiosa con el abuso del Uchiha que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse, mientras que él continuaba evidentemente complacido con cada una de sus reacciones.

¿Qué estaba buscando sacar con todo esto? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?

Las preguntas se multiplicaron en su cerebro pero las respuestas tendrían que esperar.

Apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando Sasuke ya estaba a sus espaldas, sus brazos rodeándola y aprisionándola efectivamente en un agarre firme, pero que no tenía la fuerza requerida para retenerla, aun sin usar chakra.

Él estaba jugando con ella, eso era evidente ahora.

"Te has vuelto muy fuerte, Sakura". Sus cuidadosas palabras vibraban desde su pecho y su voz era una caricia para todos los sentidos. La joven kunoichi no pudo evitar estremecerse, insegura de si era a causa de su propia furia o de la pasión que comenzaba a arder en su vientre.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sin romper el abrazo en el que estaban, ambos voltearon en dirección a la previsible y conocida fuente del escándalo.

"Eres tan inoportuno como siempre, dobe".

"¡¡Sasuke-teme!! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Y suelta ya a Sakura-chan o te vas a arrepentir…". Naruto parecía un tazón lleno de ramen en rápida ebullición, como siempre que veía a su eterno amigo y rival.

"Ku-ku-ku", la risita siniestra del Uchiha fue acompañada por unos sellos demasiado rápidos para ser vistos por el ojo ordinario. El jutsu se activó en la forma de mil serpientes de diversos tamaños y colores, que salieron disparadas en todas direcciones a su alrededor, envolviéndoles y obscureciendo totalmente la visibilidad, al llenar el lugar a tope con sus escamosas pieles y su escalofriante siseo.

Sakura no podía ver nada, pero si sentir unos labios cálidos rozando su oreja.

"Hasta la próxima vez, Sa-ku-ra".

Sin más, todo había terminado.

Las serpientes se esfumaron tan rápido como llegaron, junto con su amo.

La mirada ansiosa de Naruto demandaba explicaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido. Explicaciones que una muy irritada Sakura no tenía.

Pero que, definitivamente, deseaba obtener.

-o-

**NDA:** Pues aquí está lo prometido: un pequeño sasusaku. Por los momentos lo marco como one-shot y queda completo. Si la inspiración llega de nuevo le haré una segunda parte pero por ahora les dejo ese próximo encuentro a su imaginación… X3

**Editado: ****221108**

Una revisión rápida para corregir detalles menores antes de publicar la continuación.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review. El próximo capítulo está dedicado a cada uno de ustedes!


	2. Parte 2

**NDA:** La primera parte fue editada para corregir algunos errores, así que no está de más que relean antes de continuar, (igual ya ni se acuerdan de que iba esto).

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review. Este capítulo está dedicado a cada uno de ustedes!

**--****2da Parte --**

-V-

Cuando era niño, su madre le dijo un secreto.

'_Tú padre sólo habla de ti cuando está conmigo'__._

Su padre.

Ese ser para él perfecto y distante, que nunca le miraba verdaderamente a los ojos, y le trataba como a la sombra diluida de su hermano mayor; hablaba de él con su madre. ¿Qué le diría entonces? ¿Habría algo de orgullo en su voz?

Lejos de aplacar su melancolía por no tener su atención, las palabras de su madre habían encendido la curiosidad infantil. Quería oírle hablar y saber si su deseo se cumpliría.

'_Sin duda eres mi hijo'__._

Esas eran las palabras que tantas veces había usado para describir a Itachi, y que él deseaba, más que nada en el mundo, que fueran suyas también. Lograr que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él por meritos propios era su motivación para esforzarse, para seguir intentando una y otra vez aun después de caer exhausto. Quizás nunca llegaría a ser un prodigio como Itachi, cierto, pero no sería menos que él por ello.

Con apenas ocho años, Sasuke había comprendido a la perfección como la vida en el Clan Uchiha se tejía alrededor de dos premisas: orgullo y poder. Si te faltaba alguna de ellas, estabas prácticamente muerto. Por esa razón luchaba por ganar el reconocimiento de su padre.

Y esa era una razón más para odiar a su, genialmente loco, hermano mayor.

Justo cuando su padre volcó su atención en él y descubrió su valía, justo cuando por fin le reconoció con esas palabras, mil veces añoradas; su hermano se lo arrebató todo en el espacio de unas pocas horas.

Le privó del cariño de sus padres y del reconocimiento de su Clan. Le dejó solo y humillado en medio de una carnicería que no distinguió shinobi de civil, niños indefensos de ancianos inútiles.

¿Y todo para qué?

"_Para probar mis límites"._

Inadvertidamente tal vez, estaba probando también los suyos. Al dejarle vivo le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida, le había transformado en un hombre enfocado en la venganza como única razón de vida. Y a pesar de los sacrificios y todo el dolor que ello le había acarreado a lo largo de los años, Sasuke no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de ninguna de las decisiones que había tomado y que lo habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba.

Tal vez por eso, ahora que se desangraba lentamente, dejando un rastro fácil de seguir en el suelo del bosque, pensaba en estas cosas. La muerte estaba tan cerca de él como su propia sombra y no era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación de despegarse de un mundo que se diluía lentamente a su alrededor.

No había otra explicación al por qué recordaba el rostro de su madre con tanta claridad cuando no había pensado verdaderamente en ella en años. Quizás era producto de sentirse indefenso como un niño, solo y sin chakra en medio de un área plagada de enemigos que le buscaban activamente, lo que evocaba esas memorias de una época más sencilla de vivir, bajo la protección maternal e incondicional de su madre.

Estaba mal herido, sentía su cuerpo a punto de quebrarse, tenía a la muerte respirándole en el cuello y ningún medio para defenderse más que una espada que a duras penas podía levantar; pero Uchiha Sasuke sabía bien que él no moriría ese día. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría este mundo sin completar su venganza, así tuviera que hacer un trato con el mismísimo demonio para continuar viviendo.

Un leve crujir de hojas a sus espaldas lo alertó de lo que sus sentidos sin chakra no podían. Alguien estaba cerca. Listo para pelear con uñas y dientes por sobrevivir, Sasuke detuvo sus tambaleantes pasos esperando el inevitable enfrentamiento que vendría.

Algo se movió al filo de su percepción a su derecha y él instintivamente volteó a la izquierda, levantando su espada en un movimiento circular y ascendente, realizado con toda perfección y eficiencia para maximizar el daño a su oponente. Pero sus reflejos resultaron ser demasiado lentos por el agotamiento. Apenas y pudo ver la sombra moverse a su alrededor, esquivando con facilidad su débil defensa.

Y fue muy tarde cuando intentó realizar otro movimiento defensivo. La delgada red de hilos reforzados con chakra le arrojó en contra del árbol a sus espaldas, asegurándose alrededor de su pecho e inmovilizando sus brazos contra el tronco. Estaba atrapado y apenas podía moverse.

De inmediato reconoció la marca de chakra que le rodeaba y dejó salir una violenta maldición mental.

'_Kabuto'._

Debió matarle mientras tuvo la oportunidad. Previsiblemente, uno de sus tantos cómplices apareció delante de él, su rostro ordinario lleno de satisfacción por haber acorralado a una presa tan valiosa, y a la que en otras circunstancias no hubiera podido ni acercársele sin morir en el intento.

"¡Mira nada más, lo que el gato trajo para cenar!".

Sasuke sabía de sobra que aun le buscaban los seguidores que Kabuto había heredado de Orochimaru. Y si el rumor que corría era cierto, el enloquecido médico ninja tenía en mente traer de vuelta al legendario sannin. No hacía falta decir que su cuerpo era el número uno en la lista de candidatos para recibirle, como siempre.

"¡AH-HA-HA! Voy a ganarme un buen dinero entregando al bastardo que mató a Orochimaru-sama".

Se le había aproximado tanto en su afán por jactarse, que Sasuke pudo sentir un aliento podrido golpearle el rostro. El asco se sumó a la rabia por ser sometido por un ninja de última categoría y, más aun, en semejantes circunstancias.

Entonces, el Uchiha le escupió directo a la cara para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

"¡Aghh… maldito niñato!"

Limpiándose rápidamente el rostro con el dorso de la mano el mercenario no tardó en alzar su puño para responder con sangre a su descaro. Un golpe sonó en la quietud del bosque con un desagradable crujido que marcaba la rotura de ligamentos y huesos importantes en el rostro.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no sintió nada en absoluto.

El hombre simplemente cayó a sus pies con el cráneo abierto y en su lugar quedó una kunoichi que lo miraba atentamente.

No sabía que era peor: estar en las garras de un villano despiadado pero con intensiones conocidas, o en las manos de una mujer ofendida en busca de venganza.

La ironía del vengador siendo víctima de una venganza, no escapó de su atención.

Y a juzgar por la mirada presuntuosa de Sakura, a ella tampoco se le escapó.

"¡Mierda!"

-VI-

Es curioso como la vida puede describirse sencillamente como una serie interminable de oportunidades. Buenas o malas, grandes o pequeñas, de toda situación nacen nuevos caminos para el que sabe donde buscarlos.

'_Cuando una puerta se cierra, en algún lugar se abren varias ventanas'._

Esa era la frase favorita del señor Haruno, quien la repetía siempre que la ocasión se le presentaba. Particularmente cuando su pequeña traviesa llegaba a casa llorando por las burlas de sus compañeros, o estaba deprimida por algún problema que a ella le parecía insalvable por entonces.

Y es que, cuando era niña, Sakura pensaba que su destino era irremediable: la soledad de los rechazados que no cuentan con un talento especial para destacar. A menos que tener una _frente amplia_ se pudiera contar como un talento, Sakura no veía más que sus defectos como obstáculos insalvables. El ser subestimada e ignorada a favor de otros parecía ser una tendencia repetitiva en su vida.

Pero su padre y su mejor amiga, le hicieron comprender como el valorarse a sí misma era esencial para aprovechar la mano tendida de las oportunidades sin temor alguno. Luego su sensei y su Shishou le revelaron esos talentos únicos que ella tenía, y que sus propias inseguridades le impedían ver.

Quizás por ello, y a pesar de ser con mucho una mujer de ciencia, racional y práctica, ella también creía en el karma y el instinto.

Nada pasaba por casualidad en el mundo, pues de alguna forma que escapaba de cualquier explicación científica de causa - efecto, todo estaba relacionado en el extenso entramado del universo a niveles que superaban los conceptos de espacio, tiempo y dimensión. Las premoniciones y los malos augurios eran tan reales para un shinobi como el kunai que sostenían en la mano, o la sangre que derramaban en batalla.

Ella había desistido en sus intentos por explicar el fenómeno racionalmente, en favor de aceptarlo como una bendición más en su vida.

Por ello, cuando detectó la presencia de un shinobi desconocido frente a ella, su mente racional le dijo que lo ignorara y continuara adelante con su misión. Pero su instinto saltó de inmediato, diciendo lo contrario.

'_Esta es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar'. _

La decisión para ella, era obvia.

Apretando el paso, pero cuidando de mantener su presencia y chakra ocultos, Sakura avanzó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, en dirección a la presencia extraña que había sentido. Moviéndose ágilmente por entre la espesura de las ramas del bosque, no tardó en alcanzarle, manteniéndose en las alturas y al resguardo del tupido follaje.

El hombre que buscaba estaba de cuclillas junto a un tronco, la escasa luz que se filtraba por entre las ramas iluminaba una tez curtida y unos cabellos castaños muy cortos y sucios. Su figura era regordeta y sus ropas parecían una colección de harapos coleccionados de distintos lugares y que no combinaban entre sí. Por unos segundos Sakura se entretuvo imaginando la cara de horror que pondría Ino ante semejante afrenta a la moda y el buen gusto.

Apartando el juicio superficial de su mente, la joven no necesitó más que ese primer vistazo para comprender, de forma completamente instintiva, que se trataba de un ninja, a pesar de una apariencia desaliñada que apuntaba lo contrario. Y uno bastante malo a juzgar por su actual postura descuidada, que le dejaba abierto a cualquier ataque mientras rastreaba torpemente el suelo delante de él.

Sakura no tenía idea de cuales eran sus afiliaciones, pues a simple vista no parecía llevar un hitae-ate que le identificara. Por lo tanto era muy probable que se tratara de algún mercenario de última categoría llevando a cabo una misión independiente. Ese tipo de shinobis abundaban en la zona en la que estaba, donde la mafia del comercio era fuente continua de grandes ingresos, y de grandes problemas también.

La situación no era nada que le concerniera, claro, pero Sakura continuó avanzando tras él, aun en contra de su mejor juicio, por al menos unos quince minutos más. Preguntándose todo el rato quien sería la presa a la que seguía insistentemente.

'_¡Rayos!'_ Sólo faltaba que este capricho le provocase problemas en su propia misión. La verdad iba bastante justa de tiempo, y se entretenía mucho rato en jugar al espía, perdería la oportunidad de llegar al punto de encuentro con el informante que le esperaba en el siguiente pueblo.

Deteniéndose en una rama, la kunoichi vio al shinobi adelantarse y perderse en la espesura frente a ella. ¡Era suficiente! Tenía una misión que cumplir y definitivamente este no era el momento de comportarse de forma irresponsable.

Decidida a no seguir tonteando, cambió de rumbo, dando el primer salto en dirección al sudoeste. Pero justo cuando iba a dar el siguiente rebote, algo en el filo de su percepción se movió. Había alguien más, justo en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el mercenario, no muy lejos de allí.

¡Así que el cazador había alcanzado a su presa!

La duda apenas duró unos segundos antes que la curiosidad le ganara a su sentido del deber. Dando varias maldiciones mentales, Sakura se lanzó tras su objetivo, esperando contra todo pronóstico sacar algo productivo de semejante locura.

Por ello, cuando sus ojos descendieron sobre los dos shinobis enfrentándose en una batalla muy desigual, Sakura cantó bingo.

Y cuando el mercenario levantó su puño para golpear a su oponente, la kunoichi entró en acción.

Podía parecer completamente irracional y hasta vanidoso de su parte… ¡pero sólo ella tenía derecho a dar un puñetazo en la cara de Uchiha Sasuke!

-VII-

"_¡Mierda!"._

"¡Cómo cambian las cosas, ¿no?... Sasu-ke-kun!".

¡Ah si! la vida tenía una forma muy particular de mandar sus mensajes. Momentos así no fallaban en hacerle recordar que realmente estaba maldito y condenado desde el mismo día de su nacimiento.

Allí estaba ella, mirándole desafiante, como una aparición para el sediento en medio del desierto. Sus ojos verdes llameaban provocadores, iluminando todo su rostro con la satisfacción del triunfo. Estaba cubierta de sudor y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de forma casi sensual. Sus mejillas algo sonrosadas por el esfuerzo terminaban de evidenciar que tenía un buen rato viajando a alta velocidad.

Sola.

No que eso le sirviera de mucho estando como estaba, atado y próximo a perder el conocimiento.

"Suéltame".

"No".

"No estoy jugando, Sakura".

Sasuke dejó que la amenaza se escuchara claramente en su voz. Puede que ella tuviera la ventaja de momento, pero eso no significaba que él iba a perder su dignidad.

"Yo tampoco estoy jugando, es sólo que tú no te das cuenta aun".

"Suéltame", reiteró sin inmutarse ante las bravuconadas de la joven.

La risa descarada de la kunoichi fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Una risa cargada del exquisito y casi sádico placer de quien ha recibido un regalo largamente esperado meses antes de su cumpleaños.

Sakura comenzó a moverse lentamente, trazando medios círculos a su alrededor y manteniendo la distancia; yendo de un lado a otro con la vista siempre fija en él, como un cazador tratando con una presa peligrosa y a punto de contraatacar. Y la verdad él ya hubiese usado algún truco en su contra, de contar con algún vestigio de chakra en su organismo.

"No es agradable ¿verdad?, estar a merced de otro…". Era obvio que se refería a su último encuentro y a como él la había dominado sin dificultad, imponiéndole su capricho sin mayores explicaciones.

"¿Vas a decirme que no lo querías tanto como yo?"

"¡Por favor!… ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír Sasuke?", contestó de inmediato sin detener sus pasos.

"La verdad".

"La verdad te golpeó en la cara hace semanas, tal vez te haga falta otro golpe para que el mensaje te llegue al cerebro".

Ciertamente, el golpe que había recibido todavía le dolía en su cara y en su orgullo. Y no podía negar que el mensaje que recibió fue tan revelador como confuso para él. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que, para Sakura, había significado una forma de retar al pasado común de ambos.

Y Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a rechazar un desafío.

"Te has vuelto fuerte, si, pero en el fondo sigues siendo la misma niña molesta e inoportuna".

"¿Eso es lo que crees?" Sakura se detuvo finalmente frente a él, olvidando parcialmente su prudencia inicial. Sus ojos traicionaban un temperamento ofendido por sus palabras.

"¿Crees qué aun soy la niña enamorada que dejaste en Konoha?"

La pregunta quedó suspendida entre ellos por varios segundos. Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada con la indiferencia de un experto jugador de poker que se sabe con la mano ganadora.

"¿Crees qué Naruto sigue siendo tu mejor amigo?"

A esto Sasuke no pudo evitar arrugar la cara en un gesto descreído. Naruto era Naruto. Indetenible en su determinación por salvarle, no importaba el tiempo o las circunstancias.

Realmente Sakura estaba delirando si creía que podía venderle la idea de que Naruto ya no se interesaba en él.

"¿Quieres la verdad?", continuó con fuerza. "La verdad es que Naruto ya no te conoce, sólo cumple con un juramento, y yo ya no siento más que pena por ti".

Sasuke la estudió por unos segundos. Algo en el fondo de su conciencia estaba resonando de manera molesta ante las palabras de la kunoichi.

"Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿por qué me respondiste de ese modo?"

"Porque soy una mujer y tengo sangre en las venas ¿sabes?", sus palabras eran prácticas y no dejaban lugar a sentimentalismos. "Cuando me besa un hombre atractivo, es normal que reaccione".

Sasuke casi no pudo ocultar la satisfacción primitivamente masculina que sintió con sus palabras. El asalto a la kunoichi fue un riesgo, sí; pero sus atenciones habían sido recompensadas por unos labios ansiosos por ser devorados. Su reacción había sido honesta y ella no la podía ocultar.

"Pero para besar hombres atractivos, Sasuke, salgo todos los fines de semana", dijo con una soltura que le sorprendió. "No me interesan brutos como tú, que creen que pueden intimidar a una mujer con su fuerza".

Ahora Sasuke estaba perplejo, aunque no lo dejaba translucir en su semblante. De seguro ella no estaba insinuando que…

"Yo elijo con quien estoy y no al revés", remató.

Sasuke entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba la conversación. Y Sakura detectó su incomodidad de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa? No me digas que pensabas que me quedé encerrada en mi habitación, virgen y pura llorando por ti".

"¡No te creo nada!". Habló finalmente, manifestando sus dudas respecto a la mujer delante de él, con el rostro de Sakura pero con una seguridad en sí misma que no iba a juego con sus recuerdos.

"Me tiene sin cuidado que me creas o no". Se acercó aun más a él, su rostro a centímetros del suyo, llena de una confianza que el Uchiha no pudo sino admirar en ella. Tan diferente a la niña llorona del pasado… o tal vez no, tal vez la misma en esencia, sólo que más madura, más mujer.

"Pero hay algo más que quiero decirte". El brillo de sus ojos verdes se intensificó y por primera vez Sasuke pudo ver que, a pesar de la serenidad de sus gestos, sus emociones estaban muy agitadas internamente.

"¿Sabes por qué desistí; por qué no seguí esperando tú regreso?"

El tiempo se detuvo entonces para ambos. La puerta del pasado estaba cerrada.

"Porque la verdad es que tú nunca vas a regresar".

Probablemente era cierto. Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo mucho, pero él ya no encajaba en ese pasado del mismo modo en que sus viejas sandalias habían dejado de servirle años atrás.

"Cuando mates a Itachi vas a encontrar otra razón para buscar venganza", la voz se le quebró ligeramente, pero ella ni se dio cuenta con lo ensimismada que estaba en su propio discurso, "y luego otra razón para seguir matando y luego otra para odiar, y así hasta que mueras… completamente solo".

Sakura le dio la espalda entonces, poniendo distancia nuevamente entre ambos. Y él, de inmediato, resintió su ausencia en la falta de ese reconfortante calor cerca de su cuerpo. Y la sensación le sorprendió, golpeándole como un incómodo recordatorio de su humanidad. Era casi como si le importaran las opiniones de alguien que no podía entenderle. Nadie, salvo alguien que haya perdido lo que él, podría entender.

"Esa es la verdadera vida de un vengador, ¿no es cierto?" ella continuó hablando, volviéndose hacia él para enfrentarle nuevamente. Sus palabras eran distantes, más no sus sentimientos.

"Nunca vas a encontrar la fuerza suficiente para perdonar y romper con el pasado".

Finalmente podía verla. Allí, en esas lágrimas ocultas en el fondo de sus ojos, estaba _su_ Sakura. Apasionada y sincera. Sentimental y humana. Había madurado mucho, había crecido, pero lo que la hacía diferente al resto de sus admiradoras seguía allí: ella se preocupaba genuinamente por él.

Sus palabras de despedida lo confirmaron.

"Siempre puedes contar con tus viejos amigos, si lo deseas… pero no esperes encontrar a las mismas personas que tú lastimaste con tu egoísmo".

No. Era evidente que ya no estaban y él había sido un tonto por pensar en Sakura y Naruto como si el tiempo y la distancia no les hubieran afectado tanto como a él mismo.

Pero nada de eso tenía importancia ahora. Con su mirada fija en la espalda en retirada de su kunoichi, sus sentidos se apagaban lentamente junto con las formas del mundo que le rodeaban.

Ya no podía distinguir nada. No podía moverse. No podía darle alcance.

Y lo que más le inquietaba en esos últimos momentos de lucidez, era la noción de que estaba perdiendo mucho más que el conocimiento.

-VIII-

Sakura trataba por todos los medios posibles de mantener sus manos ocupadas. Era la única forma que conocía para controlar efectivamente la ansiedad creciente en su pecho con cada minuto que pasaba.

El kunai en sus manos ya estaba más que afilado, pero ella continuaba frotando la hoja de forma experta contra la piedra, con un ritmo repetitivo y que le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante. Su atención completamente puesta en una tarea cotidiana la obligaba a concentrarse en algo concreto, en lugar de dejar que su mente divagara sin sentido hacia sus más recientes remordimientos.

El sonido del metal era lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño claro en el que se había detenido. Parcialmente oculto contra la ladera de una pendiente, el lugar estaba a buen resguardo del clima y de la vista de cualquiera que anduviera buscando problemas por la zona.

Una pequeña fogata ardía alegremente frente a ella, consumiendo lentamente la madera que había conseguido para alimentarla. La verdad no era muy prudente encender fuego en un territorio desconocido y lleno de potenciales enemigos, pero había decidido que valía la pena el riesgo. La temperatura bajaba bastante por las noches en esa época del año, y no tenía sentido morir congelada sólo para evitar ser detectada o capturada. Además, las trampas de genjutsu que había puesto en los alrededores le garantizaban tiempo suficiente para escapar en caso de que alguien la hubiera seguido.

Dejando finalmente el kunai a un lado, Sakura estiró el brazo para hacerse con una rama larga que había apartado más temprano, y que procedió a usar para atizar el fuego y renovar su vigor.

Sus ojos se entretuvieron en las danzantes llamas lamiendo los troncos y de inmediato su mente se conectó con el recuerdo de una mirada de color fuego. Si el remordimiento se pudiera asociar a una sensación física esa sería la de un doloroso vacío en el estómago, al menos para Sakura.

Había tomado una decisión. Le había dado la espalda al pasado finalmente, con un puñetazo y un montón de palabras hirientes. Sabía que, en el fondo y por duro que fuera, había hecho lo correcto, que nadie podía reprocharle sus decisiones ni la lógica detrás de sus acciones.

Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Una parte de ella no lograba reconciliarse con el hecho de darse por vencida. Y sólo podía suponer que eso era el resultado de la influencia que Naruto había tenido en ella con el paso de los años. Tenía que tomar decisiones y seguir avanzando, cierto. Pero eso no significaba que no se podía detener a tender la mano e intentarlo de nuevo.

Todo era cuestión de tener buena voluntad y la cabeza fría para saber elegir.

El suave murmullo de un quejido sonó a su derecha, apartándola repentinamente de sus reflexiones. Volvió el rostro justo a tiempo para ver un par de ojos negros abrirse y enfocarse rápidamente en ella.

"Es por el juramento hipocrático, ¿sabes? Todos los médicos lo toman al graduarse".

Acercándose más al cuerpo del paciente tendido en el suelo, se ocupó de enjuagarle la frente fervorosa con un paño húmedo mientras continuaba hablando, más para llenar un silencio potencialmente incómodo que para comunicarse realmente.

"La ética de la práctica en beneficio del ser humano. Eso pone la atención médica por encima de toda condición política o social".

Estaba recitando casi de memoria una de sus clases de ética en el hospital. Hablar racionalmente era su única defensa ante lo irracional de sus propias acciones.

"El derecho internacional también protege y privilegia la atención de los heridos en tiempos de guerra, sin importar a que bando pertenezcan".

El hecho de que continuara mirándola, impasible, le atacaba los nervios más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

"Eso es lo único que te salva el pellejo", continuó como si no tuviera el estómago hecho nudos con la ansiedad. "Lo digo para que no vayas a malinterpretar las cosas".

Haciendo un gesto de exagerado fastidio para matizar sus palabras, se ocupó entonces de chequear su pulso y temperatura de la forma tradicional.

"Esto es molesto para mi también. Si tuviera suficiente chakra para curarte del todo ya no estaría aquí".

Sakura estaba consciente de que hablaba de más cuando estaba nerviosa, lo cual resultaba penosamente evidente para su silencioso interlocutor. Por muchas explicaciones que diera, la realidad pura y simple era que ella estaba allí, salvando la vida de Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Podía alguien ser más estúpido? Estaba poniéndose en una situación extremadamente peligrosa para ella y para la misión en la que estaba y que, irresponsablemente, había dejado a un lado por él. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? ¿Por la nostalgia del pasado? ¿Por la promesa hecha cuando eran niños de salvarle? Sakura no podía evitar el reprimirse mentalmente por su comportamiento. Su Shishou la iba a despellejar viva cuando leyera su reporte.

Eso o de seguro que, en cualquier descuido, el Uchiha se le iba a echar encima para cortarle el cuello y huir como el despiadado nuke-nin que era; dejándola atrás sin ningún remordimiento, sola, desangrándose lentamente hacia una muerte dolorosa.

"Gracias…"

El murmullo fue apenas audible, pero la sacó efectivamente de sus fantasías fatalistas. Una mano cálida se deslizó en la suya, sobresaltándola con la intimidad del gesto.

"Gracias de nuevo por estar siempre cerca… para detenerme".

Sakura recordó con claridad cuando, siendo aun una niña de doce años, él se había despedido de ella susurrando palabras similares en su oído, justo antes de golpearla en la nuca para dejarla atrás, inconsciente.

"No vas a intentar golpearme ahora, ¿verdad?", bromeó nerviosa, en un intento por tranquilizarse a sí misma. No podía apartar sus ojos del rostro tan familiar de Sasuke y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que, estaba segura que él podía escucharlo.

"Tenías razón en lo que dijiste", continuó el Uchiha, ignorando su pregunta, "ya no puedo parar… tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo".

"¡No digas eso!"

Sakura apretó con fuerza la mano que sostenía entre las suyas para dar énfasis a sus palabras. En respuesta, la otra mano del joven ninja se movió hacia su rostro y Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida para apartarse.

Este Sasuke era otro. Distinto como de la noche al día con respecto al ninja arrogante e insufrible de sus últimos encuentros. Este era _su _Sasuke. El que vivía escondido detrás de la dureza impenetrable de su coraza externa.

Instintivamente, Sakura inclinó su rostro contra la calidez de la palma que le acariciaba la mejilla con torpeza. La aspereza de los callos en sus dedos sólo hacían el encuentro mucho más real y humano.

La kunoichi quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía por donde empezar, así que sólo atinó a tomar esa mano en la suya y besar su palma, cerrando los ojos y prometiéndose una vez más que si en algo podía ayudarle, lo haría sin dudarlo. Naruto haría lo mismo. Ahora ella comprendía mejor el por qué de su inquebrantable voluntad para rescatar a Sasuke, a pesar de todo.

"Sakura".

La voz ronca por el cansancio y la deshidratación de su cuerpo, estaba cargada de sincera necesidad. Pronunció su nombre como si él fuera tan sólo un niño asustado y perdido, buscando el camino de regreso a casa, y no el poderoso guerrero sin conciencia en el que se había convertido con los años.

Esa imagen la fulminó doblemente, primero porque sabía que así había sido su niñez: solitaria y en un hogar en ruinas; y luego porque se sabía incapaz de llevarle de vuelta u ofrecerle algo mejor que la vida que llevaba. Únicamente Sasuke tenía el poder de cambiar su propio destino y ella sólo podía pedir a Kami-sama que aun le fuese posible volver.

"¿Crees que tenga otra oportunidad?" el Uchiha se hizo eco, sin saberlo, de sus pensamientos.

"Si realmente lo quieres", asintió con firmeza, "todos merecen una segunda oportunidad".

Sasuke cerró los ojos entonces, dejando caer su mano, y relajándose en su cuidado con total familiaridad. Sakura lo miró por unos segundos más, tratando de calmar sus emociones antes de continuar hablando.

"Yo no creo en las coincidencias, Sasuke, así que tal vez, ésta sea una señal de que la oportunidad que buscas, está cerca".

No obtuvo respuesta. Sasuke se había quedado dormido nuevamente, víctima de su propio agotamiento. Luego de contemplarle por unos momentos, Sakura soltó su mano suavemente, cuidando de no despertarle. Chequeó sus signos vitales y encontró, para su alivio, que la fiebre ya estaba cediendo.

Apartando unos rebeldes mechones de cabello de su rostro sudoroso, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo de uno de los ninjas más poderosos y buscados, durmiendo completamente tranquilo y con el semblante relajado, en la total confianza de su protección y su cuidado.

No debería, pero era imposible negar que esto le tiraba de un instinto maternal que no estaba consciente que tenía hasta entonces, haciéndola sentir orgullosa de sus lazos con este hombre que tantas lágrimas le costó superar.

Acomodándose mejor a su lado, Sakura cerró los ojos también, dejándose vencer poco a poco por su propio cansancio. Un pensamiento fijo en su mente antes de quedarse dormida.

'_Tal vez, los dos tengamos__ otra oportunidad...'._

Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Y los caminos que toma el amor, son siempre inexplicables, después de todo.

-o-

Así parte el guerrero, en la leve oscuridad justo antes del amanecer.

Con la mano lista en la empuñadura,

Y el corazón empeñado entre los brazos de una mujer,

Quien a sus espaldas sueña con su regreso,

Sin saber que, de nuevo, le ha vuelto a perder.

'_Gracias, Sakura'._

-0-0-

**-****NDA-**

Por si no ha quedado claro, al final Sasuke se marcha de nuevo mientras ella duerme como tronco…XD

Pues nada, sigo en semi-hiatus por exceso de trabajo, esperando las próximas fiestas navideñas para descansar y ponerme al día con mis fics. También continúo atacada de los nervios por Kakashi. El Kishimoto es un sádico! He dicho. T.T

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar!


End file.
